With the development of communication technologies, nodes at both communication parties each are communicated in a manner of beamforming. Before communications, the both communication parties need to determine which beam to be used in the subsequent communications. To solve this problem, A User Equipment (UE) of the communication parties, which is also called a terminal, would perform measurement on transmission beams of a base station, and then determine which beam to be used in subsequent communications via management on the beams between the terminal and the base station. However, in the related art, on the one hand, there is no unified reporting scheme for the beam information, and on the other hand, there is a problem that a reporting signaling overhead is large due to reports in an arbitrary way, or the report of the beam information cannot be adapted to the current channel condition.